Die Spottdrossel (Episode)
"Die Spottdrossel" (im Original: "Mockingbird") ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die siebenunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alik Sakharov. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 18. Mai 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. Juli 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Der vermeintliche Königsmörder Tyrion Lennister hat in einer glühenden Rede ein Duell gefordert, dass über sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden soll. Doch wen hat die Königinmutter Cersei als Gegner ausgesucht? Und wer wird für Tyrion kämpfen? Am Ende erfährt er Unterstützung durch einen unerwarteten Verbündeten. Jon Schnees Warnungen über die Verwundbarkeit des Eiswalls treffen derweil auf taube Ohren. Und Sansa Stark erfährt Petyr Baelishs wahre Motive für ihre Rettung. :Text: Sky Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|Tyrion und Bronn verabschieden sich voneinander. Nach seiner Gerichtsverhandlung wird Tyrion von seinem Bruder Jaime im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds besucht. Jaime macht Tyrion klar, dass seine Rede vor Gericht töricht war, da er sein Leben einfach weggeworfen hätte. Tyrion gibt zu, dass er nicht ertragen konnte, wie Shae Lügen über ihn erzählt hatte. Tyrion hingegen macht Jaime darauf aufmerksam, dass ihr Vater Tywin Lennister nun alles gehabt hätte, was er wollte: Jaime als Erben von Casterlystein und Tyrion weit weg an der Mauer bei der Nachtwache und es sich für ihn gut angefühlt hat, diesen Plan zu nichte zu machen. Das Urteil durch Kampf steht an, in dem Jaime wegen seiner Verstümmelung nicht für Tyrion einstehen kann, weswegen Tyrion seinen Bruder bittet Bronn zu suchen, der schon einmal ein Götterurteil für Tyrion gewann. Als Gegner vermutet Tyrion den Königsgardisten Ser Meryn Trant, jedoch entscheidet sich Cersei für Ser Gregor Clegane, der gerade in der Hauptstadt ankam und zum Üben Gefangene abschlachtet. Bronn, der sich mittlerweile dank eines Arrangements mit Cersei mit Lollys Schuhwerth verlobt ist, besucht Tyrion im Kerker. Dieser ist verärgert, weil er schon vor Tagen nach Bronn verlangte und dieser offenbar mit Cersei paktiert. Tyrion bittet Bronn darum für ihn gegen den Berg im Götterurteil anzutreten, doch Bronn lehnt ab, da ihm sein Leben mehr bedeutet als seine Freundschaft zu Tyrion. Die beiden beschließen getrennte Wege zu gehen, verabschieden sich voneinander, und Bronn verlässt die Kerkerzelle. thumb|300px|Oberyn Martell möchte für Tyrion kämpfen. Später sucht Prinz Oberyn Martell Tyrion in seiner Zelle auf. Er erzählt ihm, dass die Martells nach Tyrions Geburt gen Casterlystein reisten, wo ihnen Cersei vom Monster erzählte, das ihre Mutter Joanna Lennister, tötete. Sie präsentierten ihnen einen Säugling, dessen Kopf und Extremitäten zwar ungewöhnlich proportioniert waren, der aber nicht den Anschein eines Monsters machte. Cersei misshandelte den neugeborenen Tyrion, was Jaime unterband und seine Schwester zu den Worten "Macht nichts. Alle sagen, er wird bald sterben. Ich hoffe, sie haben recht. Er lebt schon viel zu lange" verleitete. Oberyn offenbart nun, dass er nur deshalb nach Königsmund anreiste, um sich an all denen zu rächen, die seiner Familie Leid zufügten. Beginnen möchte er mit Ser Gregor Clegane, der die Kinder seiner Schwester Elia bei der Plünderung Königsmunds tötete und ihre Mutter, nachdem er sie vergewaltigte, mit einem Langschwert hinrichtete. Aus diesem Grund stellt er sich Clegane in Tyrions Götterurteil. In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Arya tötet Rorge mit ihrem Schwert Nadel. Arya Stark und Sandor Clegane kommen an einem verwüsteten Dorf vorbei. Ein Bewohner sitzt schwer verletzt an eine Mauer gelehnt, redet mit den beiden lakonisch über den Tod und bittet um etwas zu trinken, da sterben durstig mache. Sandor reicht ihm seine Wasserflasche und erlöst den Mann mit einem Stich ins Herz von seinem Leid. Nachdem er die Worte "An der Stelle ist das Herz. So bringt man einen um" ausspricht, springt ihn von hinten der Beißer an, den Sandor zugleich tötet. Ein mit einem Schwert bewaffneter Begleiter des Beißers steht in der Nähe und erzählt von König Joffreys Tod durch Gift und davon, dass auf Sandor ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist. Arya erkennt den Begleiter als den Mann wieder, der einst mit dem Beißer und Jaqen H'ghar in Yorens Gefangenentransportwagen saß, und ihr androhte, sie zu vergewaltigen. Sandor fragt Arya, ob er denn auch auf ihrer Todesliste stehe, doch weil sie seinen Namen nicht kennt, verneint sie dies. Der Mann gibt "Rorge" als seinen Namen an. Arya bedankt sich bei ihm und sticht ihm mit Nadel ins Herz, was Sandor nur mit den Worten "Du lernst schnell" kommentiert. Später behandelt Sandor seine Bisswunde, die ihm der Beißer zufügte. Arya möchte die Wunde mit einem glühenden Stück Holz ausbrennen, damit sie sich nicht entzündet, doch dies lehnt Clegane rigoros ab und erzählt ihr die Geschichte, wie ihm sein Bruder Gregor als Kind seine Brandwunde im Gesicht zufügte. Arya überredet ihn dazu, seine Wunde wenigstens zu säubern und zu vernähen. thumb|300px|Heiße Pastete überreicht Brienne von Tarth ein Geschenk für Arya. Im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg sitzen derweil Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn. Der Koch Heiße Pastete setzt sich ungefragt an den Tisch dazu und verrät sein Rezept, da Brienne seine Nierenpastete lobt. Heiße Pastete fragt, was eine Ritterin in die Flusslande treibt und sie antwortet, dass sie auf der Suche nach Sansa Stark sind, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Heiße Pastete erinnert sich an Arya Stark, stellt sich dumm und verlässt den Tisch. Als Brienne und Podrick das Gasthaus verlassen, kommt Heiße Pastete zu den beiden, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er einst mit Arya zur Mauer unterwegs war, die sich - wie Brienne - als Junge verkleidete. Er erzählt, dass sie von Lennistersoldaten gefangengenommen wurden, flüchteten und dann von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgegriffen wurden. Brienne überreicht er ein Gebildbrot in Form eines Schattenwolfs, den sie Arya überreichen soll, wenn sie sie findet. Da Tyrion Podrick erklärte, wer in welches Haus hineinheiratet und wer wen hasst, schließt er daraus, dass Arya zu ihrer Tante Lysa Arryn gebracht werden könnte. An der Mauer thumb|300px|Geist ist wieder bei seinem Herrchen Jon Schnee. Jon Schnee kommt mit den Überlebenden zurück, die in Crasters Bergfried die Meuterer um Karl Tanner und Rast töteten, damit diese nicht Manke Rayder und seiner Armee in die Hände fallen und unter Folter Geheimnisse über die Nachtwache verraten. Ser Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt beobachten die Ankunft und Jon wird von Thorn aufgefordert, Geist wegzusperren. Vor den Kommandanten der Nachtwache berichtet Jon, dass sie in der Nähe von Crasters Bergfried bereits die Lagerfeuer von Mankes Armee ausmachen konnten und dass es klüger wäre, die Tunnel zu versiegeln. Allisar Thorn erachtet die Verteidungsmaßnahmen und die Dicke der Tunneltore hingegen für ausreichend und setzt seinen ersten Baumeister Othell Yarwyck unter Druck, damit dieser Thorn zustimmt. Jon und Samwell Tarly werden daraufhin zur nächtlichen Wache auf der Mauer verdonnert. In Essos In Meereen betritt Daenerys Targaryen ihre Gemächer, wo sie überraschenderweise auf Daario Naharis trifft, der auf die schlecht bewachten Fenster aufmerksam macht und ihr einen Strauß Wildblumen schenkt. Er beklagt, dass er als Teil ihres Gefolges in Meereen seinen beiden Talenten „Kriege und Frauen“ nicht nachgehen könne. Daenerys verweist auf die Patrouillen der Zweitgeborenen, denen er sich anschließen kann, um Vergeltungsakte zu verhindern, und auf die vielen Frauen in Meereen, denen er nachstellen könne. Er sagt, dass er nur eine Frau begehre, die ihn allerdings nicht wolle. Und da ihm das Patrouillieren wenig reizvoll erscheint, bittet Daario sie darum, ihn zum Bekämpfen ihrer Feinde auszusenden, was Daenerys ihm auch erlaubt. Sie schenkt sich ein Glas Wein und fordert ihn auf, sich auszuziehen, damit er auch sein zweites Talent ausleben kann. thumb|300px|Ser Jorah Mormont stimmt Daenerys um. Am nächsten Morgen stolziert Daario Naharis mit geöffnetem Hemd aus Daenerys' Gemächern und begegnet Ser Jorah Mormont, der zu einer Besprechung eilt. Mormont fragt Daenerys, wieso sie dem Söldner Naharis traue, obwohl er seine Befehlshaber köpfte, als er ihrer Befehle überdrüssig war. Daenerys erwidert ihm, dass sie nie jemandem wie Naharis trauen könne und sie ihn daher mit den Zweitgeborenen entsandte, um Yunkai zurückzuerobern und die Sklavenhalter hinzurichten. Mormont, der aus Westeros verbannt wurde, weil er Wildlinge, die sich auf seiner Bäreninsel aufhielten, gefangen nahm und in die Sklaverei verkaufte, merkt an, dass er nicht vor ihr stünde, wenn Eddard Stark mit Sklavenhändlern so verfahren hätte, wie Daenerys es zu tun gedenkt. Dies veranlasst Daenerys dazu, den Sklavenhändler Hizdahr zo Loraq mit den Zweitgeborenen als Botschafter nach Yunkai zu schicken, um den Sklavenhaltern mitzuteilen, dass sie entweder mit Daenerys' neuen Gesetzen leben oder mit ihren alten Werten sterben könnten. Sie veranlasst den sichtlich zufriedenen Mormont dazu, Daario Naharis mitzuteilen, dass sie von Mormont umgestimmt wurde. Auf Drachenstein Selyse sucht Melisandre auf, die gerade ein Bad nimmt und Stannis' Frau um einen speziellen Flacon aus dem Regal bittet. Melisandre erklärt die Wirkung einiger ihrer Mittelchen und als sie auf ein Aphrodisiakum zu sprechen kommt, fragt Selyse, ob Melisandre dies auch nutzt, um Stannis zu verführen, was die rote Priesterin verneint. Die religiös vereinnahmte Selyse, die das Wirken Melisandres nicht hinterfragt, macht ihr klar, dass sie R'hllor danke, dass er Melisandre zu Stannis führte. Allerdings hat sie Bedenken, weil Stannis ihre Tochter Sharin mit auf die Reise nehmen möchte. Melisandre hingegen hält Sharins Gegenwart für eine gottgewollte Notwendigkeit. Im Tal von Arryn thumb|300px|Sansa baut ein Schneemodell von Winterfell. Auf Hohenehr betritt Sansa Stark, die sich bei Außenstehenden als Alayne Stein ausgibt, einen verschneiten Innenhof. Sie baut ein Modell ihrer Heimat Winterfell aus Schnee, als sich ihr Cousin Robin Arryn dazugesellt und nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung unbeabsichtigt ein Teil von Sansas Werk zerstört. Als sie ihn darauf aufmerksam macht, wird er wütend und zertrampelt die ganze Schneeburg, was Sansa mit einer Ohrfeige quittiert. Robin läuft daraufhin schreiend davon. Petyr Baelish kommt Sansa entgegen, der die Ohrfeige leid tut. Baelish hingegen hält diese Maßnahme für längst überfällig und sagt Sansa, dass er sich um Robins Mutter kümmern würde, wenn er es verraten würde. Auf Sansas Frage, wieso Baelish Joffrey wirklich tötete, antwortet er, dass er ihre Mutter Catelyn liebte und deshalb die töten wollte, die ihr wehgetan haben. Er sagt Sansa, dass sie schöner sei, als ihre Mutter es war und küsst sie auf den Mund, was Lysa Arryn heimlich beobachtet. Lysa lässt daraufhin Sansa zu sich kommen und zeigt ihr das geöffnete Mondtor. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie wisse, was Sansa getan habe. Sansa entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie Robin schlug. Lady Arryn hingegen bezeichnet Sansa als Hure, da sie Lord Baelish geküsst habe, der zu ihr gehören würde. Sie versucht Sansa das Mondtor hinunter zu stoßen und sagt, dass Catelyn, Hoster Tully und Jon Arryn alle zwischen ihr und Petyr standen und nun alle tot sind. Baelish kommt hinzu und fordert Lysa auf, von Sansa abzulassen. Die verzweifelte Lysa gibt nun in Sansas Gegenwart zu, dass sie für Baelish tötete und befürchtet nun, dass er sie wegen Sansa verlassen werde. Nachdem er ihr zusichert, Sansa fortzuschicken, lässt Lysa von ihrer Nichte ab. Er tröstet seine Frau und sagt ihr, dass er immer nur eine Frau geliebt habe. Lysa lächelt ihn an und bevor er sie das Mondtor hinunterstößt, teilt er ihr mit, dass diese Frau ihre Schwester Catelyn war. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Sterbender Bauer Tode *Sterbender Bauer *Beißer *Rorge *Lysa Arryn Besetzung Hauptcharaktere *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser *mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebencharaktere *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Tara Fitzgerald als Selyse Baratheon *Kate Dickie als Lady Lysa Arryn *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Josef Altin als Pypar *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Andy Beckwith als Rorge *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Gerard Jordan als Beißer *Barry McGovern als sterbender Dorfbewohner Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Buch wird Lysa auch von Petyr Baelish ermordet, allerdings wird es nicht als Selbstmord dargestellt, sondern Marillion untergeschoben, der nach der Ankunft auf Hohenehr dort verbleibt und für Robert Arryn singt und beim Mord von Lysa anwesend ist. *Sansa wird länger als Baelishs Bastardtochter ausgegeben. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des dritten Buches A Storm of Swords wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 38: Tyrion V - Oberyn erzählt Tyrion vor den Toren von Königsmund von seinem Besuch in Casterlystein Galerie Bilder 407 Daenerys 02.jpg 407 Sansa Petyr Kuss.jpg 407 Daenerys.jpg 407 Sandor Beißer.jpg 407 Lysa Sansa.jpg 407 AryaTötetRorge.jpg 407DieSpottdrosselOberyn1.jpg 407 Sansa baut Winterfell Schnee S04E07.png 407 Baelish stößt Lysa Arryn das Mondtor hinunter.jpg 407 Podrick Brienne 01.jpg 407 Tyrion Jaime 01.jpg 407 Sandor Arya sterbender Mann.jpg 407 Olly Jon 01.jpg 407 Jon Sam Edd Grenn.jpg 407 Sansa Petyr 01.jpg 407 Olly Jon 02.jpg 407 Die Spotdrossel Podrick Heiße Pastete Brienne.jpg 407 Ratsaal Große Pyramide.jpg 407 DieSpotdrossel Grünes Tal.jpg 407 Die Spotdrossel Gasthaus am Kreuzweg.jpg 407 DieSpotdrossel Brienne Podrick.jpg 407 Daenerys 01.jpg 407 Daenerys 03.jpg 407 Daenerys 04.jpg 407 Gregor 01.jpg 407 Brienne Heiße Pastete.jpg 407 Arya 01.jpg 407 Arya sterbender Mann.jpg 407 Jon 01.jpg 407 sansa 01.jpg 407 sansa 02.jpg 407 Oberyn 02.jpg 407 Bronn Tyrion .jpg 407 Daario Naharis.jpg 407 DieSpotdrossel Melisandre.png 407 Oberyn.jpg 407 SansaLysa.jpg 407 Olly.jpg 407 Edd.jpg 407 Daario Daenerys.jpg 407 Daario.jpg 407 Jorah.jpg 407 Gregor.jpg 407 Podrick Brienne.jpg 407 Bronn.jpg 407 Tyrion Jaime.jpg 407 Arya.jpg 407 Olly Jon.jpg 407 Jon.jpg 407 Alliser Janos.jpg 407 sansa robbin.jpg 407 Sansa Petyr.jpg 407 sansa.jpg 407 Lysa.jpg 407 Lysa Petyr.jpg 407 Robbyn.jpg 407 Bronn Tyrion.jpg 407 Sam.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Mockingbird es:Sinsonte fr:L'Oiseau moqueur it:Il campione ja:シーズン4第7話「月の扉」 pl:Przedrzeźniacz pt-br:Sabiá ro:Mierla ru:Пересмешник zh:TV:第四季第七集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4